


Когда наступит... лис

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Лисы бывают не только белыми и полярными. Иногда они бывают рыжими и с девятью хвостиками. Впрочем… а есть ли разница?





	Когда наступит... лис

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне, скорее намёк на пэйринг.

— Мадара? Мадара! Ты где, Мада… м-м-м…   
Крик оборвался задушенным мычанием, когда Тобирама стремительно обернулся к брату и резким движением зажал ему ладонью рот. В глазах Хаширамы отразилось удивление, смешанное с обидой.   
— Не ори, — прошептал Тобирама в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Если он спрячется или сбежит, мы его потом снова неделю искать будем. И не факт, что ещё раз найдём. А, да, прости.   
Он убрал руку.   
— Но я не хочу подкрадываться к Мадаре тайком, — возмущённым шёпотом отозвался Хаширама. — Он может решить, будто мы собираемся на него напасть.   
— А если мы на него не нападём, он нападёт на нас.   
— Я отказываюсь драться с моим лучшим другом, — Хаширама повысил голос. — Я собираюсь с ним просто поговорить.   
Тобирама был глубоко убеждён, что самый конструктивный разговор с Учихой возможен лишь при надёжной фиксации последнего. И чем надёжнее фиксация, тем выше шанс на конструктив. Именно поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы отправиться искать Мадару вместе. При всех своих достоинствах общаться с представителями этого клана Хаширама катастрофически не умел.   
Мадара исчез из деревни около месяца назад, молча и бесшумно, как делал всё и всегда, вне зависимости от того, перерезал ли он глотки или поглощал данго. Никто не знал, что явилось поводом к его уходу, а главное, каковы окажутся последствия. Лично Тобираму, например, больше интересовало второе.   
Сначала он даже обрадовался, что самый ненормальный из всех ненормальных Учих окажется подальше от Конохи. Не нужно будет целыми днями с маниакальной тщательностью наблюдать за ним, стеречь каждый его шаг, стремиться разгадать полубезумные, запутанные замыслы, а по ночам просыпаться и гадать в полуночной темноте: где сейчас Мадара? С кем? В смысле, что он задумал и с какой стороны ждать удар? В общем, в отсутствие Мадары в деревне должен был наступить покой и благоденствие. По крайней мере Тобирама был в этом уверен.  
Однако, к его удивлению и негодованию, ничего подобного не произошло. Вернее, деревня жила себе, как жила, разве что количество проваленных миссий ранга S внезапно возросло в два с половиной раза. А вот покой покинул Тобираму окончательно. Если раньше Мадара стабильно занимал половину его мыслей, то теперь младший Сенджу думал о треклятом Учихе постоянно, без перерывов на еду и отдых. А когда ему всё же удавалось победить бессонницу и отключиться хотя бы на пару часов, Мадара являлся к нему и во сне. Встряхивал иссиня-чёрной, спутанной гривой, облизывал узкие, непристойно яркие губы, расстёгивал тёмный клановый плащ, открывая белую, мраморно-гладкую кожу груди… а потом складывал печать и разносил Коноху по камешку. Тобирама подскакивал на постели, обливаясь холодным потом, и в который раз задавался вопросом, какую дьявольскую сеть плетёт вокруг деревни Учиха. В том, что он её плетёт, сомнений быть не могло. Его побег, можно сказать, равнялся подписанному чистосердечному признанию.  
Что творилось с Тобирамой, когда он пытался запихнуть в себя обед и каждую секунду вспоминал, как всё же те алые жадные губы обхватывают край пирожка с начинкой из анко, не поддаётся цензурному описанию.  
Мадара в поле зрения был контролируемой опасностью. Выйдя за пределы этого поля, он стал опасностью бесконтрольной. Оставался только один путь: вернуть Мадару назад.   
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Тобирама уставился на брата, в свою очередь глядящего на него с сердитым упрёком. Ах да, снова этот их глупый спор, как именно лучше всего возвращать Мадару.   
— Я же не требую, чтобы ты его серьёзно ранил, — в очередной раз попытался объяснить Тобирама. — Вырубим его, обездвижим, а потом говори с ним сколько душе угодно.   
— Пока он без сознания?   
— Когда придёт в себя. Хотя если ты хочешь не просто поговорить, а договориться…  
— Я не намерен больше тратить время на разговоры, — раздался где-то высоко, в густой кроне деревьев, надменный голос.   
Братья Сенджу дружно вздрогнули и задрали головы.   
— А я ведь просил тебя не орать, — почти не разжимая губ, прошипел Тобирама, — чтобы он не услышал нас раньше времени.   
— Вообще-то я услышал вас, как только вы вошли в лес, — холодно заметил Мадара, без труда балансирующий на узкой ветке. — Не в последнюю очередь благодаря твоему топоту, Сенджу.  
Он спрыгнул вниз и, мелькнув чёрной молнией, в следующую долю секунды уже стоял на земле. Пробившийся сквозь листву солнечный лучик играл на лезвии серпа. Блеск голодной стали каким-то неведомым образом отражался в багряных глазах Учихи, и Тобирама с досадой осознал, что вдохнул, но забыл выдохнуть, залюбовавшись воплощением неумолимой угрозы.   
— Мадара, мы пришли тебя искать, — сообщил Хаширама, поспешив взять разговор в свои руки. Тобирама не стал ему мешать: пусть брат начнёт, а он будет подсказывать по мере необходимости. И тогда — может быть — ораторский талант и железная логика возьмут верх над хаотичным безумием.   
— Я понял, — лаконично кивнул Учиха. — Вы меня нашли. Теперь можете идти. Обратно.  
Хаширама нахмурился.   
— Но ты ушёл из деревни!  
— Я в курсе.   
— Никому ничего не сказав! Даже мне не намекнул!   
— Хаширама, я целую неделю объяснял тебе, что мне становится скучно в Конохе. Она слишком мирная и предсказуемая. А потом я уточнил, что теперь хотел бы заняться своей настоящей мечтой. Как по мне, это был вполне отчётливый намёк.   
Хаширама слегка смутился. Изучив цвет и разнообразие растительности под ногами, он смущённо пробормотал:  
— Но ты же не сказал, что _собираешься_ уйти. Я подумал, ты просто ворчишь. Делишься со мной, так сказать, впечатлениями от деревни. В конце концов, мне и самому там не всё нравится.  
— Так и тебя там силой не держат, — Мадара пожал плечами, умудрившись ни на мгновение не опустить смертоносный серп.   
— Я же вообще не об этом! — завопил окончательно сбитый с толку Хаширама.   
— Что за мечта? — спросил Тобирама. Хотя он уже догадывался, какая мечта может прельщать Учиху: абсолютная сила, власть над миром, управление всеми деревнями шиноби разом — никак не меньше. Небось нашёл какое-нибудь ужасно древнее и могущественное заклятье и безрассудно намерен испытать его, не заботясь о последствиях.  
— Мне всегда хотелось завести домашнее животное, — признался Мадара. Его скулы чуть порозовели, будто кровавое безумие глаз бросило на них свою тень.   
Тобирама остолбенело замер, постоял так минуту-другую, затем медленно моргнул, пытаясь понять, послышалось ему или этот псих так пошутил.   
— Какое-какое животное? — с трудом проговорил он. Не вполне оправившийся от шока язык повиновался неохотно.  
Мадара покраснел сильнее.   
— Красивое и своевольное. Дикое, даже опасное, а я бы его приручил.  
На краю сознания мелькнула предательская мысль, что примерно то же самое Тобирама мог бы сказать о самом Учихе. Он изо всех сил постарался сделать вид, что не замечает эту мысль.  
— К сожалению, не всех возможно приручить… Я имею в виду животное, конечно же, животное. Кстати, и кто это?   
Воображение мигом нарисовало парочку гадюк, безмолвно скользящих в густой траве к босым пяткам ничего не подозревающих Сенджу. Хаширама, должно быть, тоже подумал о чём-то таком, потому что начал нервно переступать с ноги на ногу и озираться.   
Нет, ну а кто ещё способен ужиться рядом с Учихой?!   
— Лисичка, — с нескрываемой гордостью сказал Мадара.   
Тобирама незаметно вытер пот со лба. В кои-то веки Мадара сумел его приятно удивить.  
— Всего-то! — воскликнул более эмоциональный Хаширама. — Лисичка это здорово, я сам очень люблю лис. Конечно, ха-ха, если они не таскают добычу из силков наших охотников. Но я всё равно не понимаю, почему ради этой лисы тебе понадобилось уходить из деревни.   
— Для начала мне нужно было её поймать, а потом вы бы меня с ней на порог не пустили.   
Хаширама возмущённо всплеснул руками, и даже Тобираме стало слегка не по себе. Неужели они до такой степени запугали Мадару? Да ну, что за бред! Любой Учиха сам кого угодно напугает до икоты, а этот конкретный Учиха — в особенности. И тем не менее образ Мадары, дождливыми вечерами ютящегося под кустом в обнимку с маленьким рыжим клубочком, заставил сердце сжаться от ноющей жалости.  
— Так, веди сюда эту свою лису и пошли домой, — скомандовал Хаширама.   
— Правда? Мне в самом деле можно взять его с собой в Коноху? — выдохнул Мадара, словно не веря в свалившуюся на него доброту Сенджу. Лезвие серпа ткнулось в землю, мимоходом срубив часть ближайшего кустарника.   
— Разумеется! — быстро сказал Хаширама.   
— Его? — удивился Тобирама.  
— Эй, девятихвостый, иди сюда! — крикнул Мадара.   
Земля задрожала, деревья испуганно качнулись и даже небо, кажется, слегка покосилось среди беспорядочно взметнувшейся листвы. К ним медленно и угрожающе приближалось нечто большое… нет, громадное!   
Тобирама сглотнул, глядя на плывущую над кронами деревьев оскаленную морду, в то время как мощные лапы ломали попадавшиеся на пути древесные стволы, словно тонкие веточки. Пушистые яркое-рыжие хвосты — все девять — реяли в вышине, затмевая само солнца. А в глазах биджу горел шаринган — знак, что зверь находится в полном подчинении Учихи.  
— Это и есть твоя… лисичка? — слабым голосом пролепетал Хаширама.   
— Ага, — Мадара погладил исполинский коготь, послушно замерший за его плечом. — Нравится? Его зовут Курама. Мы с ним уже почти подружились.   
Биджу поджал все хвосты разом и отчётливо, хоть и беззвучно, произнёс зубастой пастью: «По-мо-ги-те». Похоже, желание Мадары иметь домашнего питомца пугало не только обоих Сенджу.  
Хаширама закашлялся, а Тобирама уже почти собрался решительно заявить, что в Коноху _это_ войдёт только через его труп, когда здравый смысл подсказал ему, что Учиху такой вариант вполне устроит. Тут надо было действовать тоньше. Аккуратнее.   
Но зря, что ли, он был назначен первым советником Хокаге?  
— Мадара, а тебе не кажется, что твой зверь для Конохи… э-э-э… несколько великоват? — начал Тобирама издали. — Боюсь, он даже в ворота не пролезет.   
Лис согласно закивал.  
— Я думал об этом, — тоже кивнул Мадара, вызвав у младшего Сенджу леденящую волну новых обоснованных подозрений. — Створки ворот можно снять с петель, пока он будет проходить внутрь, а за деревней есть чудесное поле, которое как раз подойдёт ему по размеру.   
— Поле? Мадара, вспомни же, за Конохой — вековой лес!  
— Пока да, — Учиха отмахнулся от его слов, как от чего-то несущественного. — Но я в любой момент легко расчищу его от лишней растительности.   
Интересно, а в какой момент он решит, что его чудищу не хватает места для прогулок, и он решит расчистить заодно и всю Коноху?!   
— Но чем мы будем твоего лиса кормить? У нас просто не хватит для него провизии.   
Точнее, провизии хватит либо для жителей деревни, либо для хвостатого. Который, сожрав все припасы, наверняка переключится на людей.   
Лис переминался с лапы на лапу, отчётливо мечтая сорваться с места и бежать без оглядки несколько дней подряд, но власть шарингана удерживала его на месте.   
— Не беспокойся, это не ваши трудности. Мы с Курамой будем охотиться.   
Мадара не сказал, где и на кого, а у Тобирамы не хватило мужества уточнить.   
— Лису будет скучно одному, — в отчаянии брякнул он, чувствуя, как у него заканчиваются вменяемые аргументы. Однако — как ни странно, а может, как раз логично — подействовал на Учиху именно этот, невменяемый.   
— Думаешь? — встревоженно спросил Мадара и оглянулся на биджу. Тот усиленно закивал лохматой мордой и постарался принять самый унылый вид, на какой только был способен.   
— Уверен, — сурово подтвердил Тобирама. — Никому не нравится жить в одиночестве.  
— А как же я? — растерянно пробормотал Мадара. Похоже, первые робкие сомнения наконец зашевелились под его давно не чесаной шевелюрой. — Я буду его всё время навещать, буду заботиться о нём! Он будет со мной!  
— Ты — другого вида.   
— Даже шиноби издревле собирались группами, — вмешался Хаширама. — Кланы, военные союзы, мирные альянсы. Мы, вон, построили целую Коноху, чтобы жить всем вместе.   
На взгляд Тобирамы, шиноби сбивались в стаи не ради душевной компании, а потому что таким образом было проще нападать на других и от них же защищаться. Коноха, объединившая два сильнейших клана, в этом смысле была образцом могущественного союзника или смертельно опасного врага. У прочих шиноби просто не оставалось выхода, кроме как присоединиться к ней либо выступить против неё. Трудно удивляться единодушному выбору, сделанному всеобщим инстинктом самосохранения.   
— …вот и твоему лису нужен сородич, — закончил Хаширама свою пламенную речь.   
Тобирама запоздало пожалел, что на этот раз не успел заткнуть брату рот.  
Мадара с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся счастливой, абсолютно учишьей — то есть безумной — улыбкой.  
— Отлично. Эту проблему я точно сумею решить. Тут неподалёку… ну, точнее, на границе с соседней страной, но неважно… в общем, кое-где поблизости бродит хачиби. Подождите, я сейчас сбегаю за ним.   
Представив резвящихся вокруг деревни хвостатых лиса и осьминога, Тобирама мысленно застонал. Лис, по всей видимости, представил себе то же самое, поскольку лёг и обречённо закрыл лапами голову.   
— И как только я сам не подумал, — удивлялся тем временем Мадара, рассовывая по рукавам сюрикены и закидывая за спину гунбай. — А ведь ты совершенно прав, Хаширама, в хорошей компании никто не будет скучать. Всё, я быстро!  
Похоже, в обозримом будущем Коноха могла не надеяться на скуку.


End file.
